In Search of True Happiness
by ForgottenSecretgatekeeper
Summary: A woman who suffers from a dark past and she tries to search for her own happiness. Will she ever escape her past or will it continue to haunt her forever? Who will save her?
London has become prosperous with the wealth that was coming into the cities. Wealth has flooded the local businesses, allowing both the middle and high classes of people to spend their money on the riches that they crave for. Dreams of materialistic beauties can be bought as the gold coins exchange between hands.

In the middle of the busy city, a lavish wooden storefront shines brightly amongst the rest of the other stores. Beautiful mannequins don white gowns with small pearl and crystal beads sewn into the cloth.

'Mama, are those dresses beautiful?' said a little girl, pulling on her mother's sleeves. She points at the mannequin positioned at the center of the crowd.

'They are beautiful, my dear. When you find the perfect man to marry, mama and papa will buy that dress to wear on your wedding day.'

'Promise?' The little girl holds out her pinky finger to her mother and her mother hooks her gloved finger to her daughter.

The stop assistant watches the small promise made between the little girl and her mother. She smiles gently, probably wondering about her own little whimsical dreams of romance with her loved one. But she busies herself with the patrons that are wandering around the store.

The bustling amount of people wander around the dress store, examining the beautiful creations made from lace and cloth. The low whispers of excitement fill the room as women stare ecstatically about the dresses on display.

The sweet smell of roses and lavender fill the room and women and men point at different dresses and suits.

Back of the shop, a lady is dressed in a beautiful white dress. Lacy cloth covers her shoulders and the sleeves cover her petite white hands. Her white top of her breasts shine brightly from the soft lantern. Pearls and crystal beads are stitched around her chest, arms and the bottom of the dress. The lady stares at herself in the mirror; enchanted by her own reflection.

'How does the dress feel?' you asked, kneeling in front of the woman who is standing in front of the long standing mirror. She dons one of your most expensive creations, a rich white dress made with the finest silk and white beading decorating the sleeves and hem. You spread the bottom of the dress out, letting the beads catch the light from the lantern.

'It fits wonderfully.' she breathed as she looks at herself in the mirror.

The feeling of achievement fills up inside of you and you stand up to look at the woman in the mirror. 'You will be the most beautiful bride, Miss Edison. The Duke of Scots is certainly a lucky man for marrying you.'

Your hands press against her lacy shoulders and Miss Edison smiles at you in the mirror's reflection.

'Thank you, Miss Eva. I'm sure my new husband will be happy to see me in this dress.'

'You're very welcome.'

'Eva! Are you done?' called out your assistant who is in the front of the shop.

'Yes, I'll be right there.' you called back. You turn to the beautiful Miss Edison. 'Miss Edison, I apologize but it's getting quite busy right now. I'll ask Mrs. Evans to pack up the dress for you. If there are any problems with the dress, please call me through the phone and I'll come to your residence.'

'Oh, thank you again, Miss Eva for allowing me to come over here.' said Miss Edison, breathlessly. 'I'll give you the payment through Hanna and she will drop it off tomorrow morning.'

You nod your head at her in agreement and hurry yourself to the front counter to take care of your other patrons who are in your shop.

The clock strikes three and you rest your elbows on the wooden counter, tired from the flurry of patrons coming in and out of your store.

'It's been busy lately.' you muttered, resting your head against the counter and sit on the wooden stool.

'Of course it would be busy.' Mrs. Evans, a jolly large woman who is your assistant, brushes past you with an armful of clothing. 'It's social ball seasons and marriages are often part of the social events.' she said.

'I know that but I wasn't expecting that it would be that busy.' Sighing and looking at the ceiling with a glum look over your face, you close your tired eyes. 'Why the hell did Nina leave to Paris right now? Doesn't she know that I can't do all of this by myself!' you moaned.

Nina Hopkins is another seamstress who opened the dress shop with you but despite her being a reputable seamstress and dressmaker, she is totally irresponsible when it came to spring and summer seasons where Paris was showcasing their latest fashion design.

'Before I could stop her, she disappeared the next day.' Your fists slam against the wooden counter with frustration and you let out even a bigger sigh.

Mrs. Evans shakes her head and she puts her hands over the sides of her hips. 'I agree with you, Miss Eva but there's no way in helping it.' She walks over to you and thumps you on the back. 'Just buck up and wait until the fashion show finishes. Miss Hopkins will be back sooner or later.'

'Yes, I guess so.' you answered slowly. The clock rings out 3:30 and you watch Mrs. Evans start to take off her apron and dress in her cloak. 'Going already?' you asked, resting your head against your fist.

'Yes, my husband is coming back from his work so I have to make some dinner to welcome him home.'

'Oh, he's back?'

You remember Mrs. Evans telling you that her husband often travels to Spain to work as a shoemaker. Mr. Evans is a highly respected shoemaker before he married Mrs. Evans and the rich and famous often call him to make their shoes.

'Yes, he will be arriving at the train station around five.' Mrs. Evans pins her hat in place on top of the masses of her curly brown hair. 'How old are you, Miss Eva? Twenty-four? Shouldn't it be high time for you to get married?'

'Well, I haven't found the right one yet.'

'Hmmm? How about that butler? The one who works for the Phantomhive earl?'

'Gahh! How do you know about that?' Your face flushes a bright red at Mrs. Evans' words. 'Did Nina tell you about that?'

'Nope but every time, he comes in here, your eyes are constantly follow him. I was like that every time Thomas came in here.' Mrs. Evans sighs as she remembers her courting days with her husband.

'I hate to break it to you, Mrs. Evans but this shop keeps me so busy that there's no time for me to have a relationship.' you muttered under your breath. 'I guess I'll be the old maid who will never find love.'

'Don't say that.' scolded Mrs. Evans. 'Look at me. If Thomas wanted to marry me, an old fat woman, instead of those other fancy girls, then love is not impossible. Oh dear, I better get going.'

'Thank you for all of your help, Mrs. Evans.' you called out after her.

'Yes, Miss Eva. I'll see you on Tuesday.'

The sound of the jingling bells ring after her as she scurries out into the busy London streets. Tired and beat, you rest your forehead on the counter.

' _Love, huh? Besides, I bet that butler has a girlfriend. No way that he doesn't have one especially with those looks. He wouldn't go for me anyways.'_

Your hand immediately goes to the long ugly scar that is hidden underneath your voluminous skirt. The long scar runs down from the side of your hip and down to the side of your shin. It is so large that it nearly covered the tattoo of a butterfly that is etched on your thigh. A jolt of pain shoots through your side and you massage it with an irritating thought running through your mind.

' _I must have been standing too long while I was helping the Elgin sisters try on their dresses. Good thing the number of patrons slowed down. I'll just sit and relax for now.'_

The sound of the bells jingling catches your attention but you don't lift your head from the counter. 'Just take your time and look around. I'll be with you in a moment.' you said in a bored voice.

'Should I come back another time, Miss Eva?' said a familiar husky voice.

You jolt out of your seat and there, standing in the middle of the dress shop, the very same butler who you were talking about with Mrs. Evans stands there with a kind smile spread over his face.

'Ah!' A feeling of embarrassment rushes through your veins and you can feel your face going red. 'Mr. Michaelis, I'm very sorry for my behavior.' you said, bowing your head repeatedly and you quickly get up from your chair and walk over to him.

'No, no. I understand the shop has been quite busy, isn't it? I heard that Miss Hopkins went for another trip to Paris.'

'Yes, I remember her saying that she was making the earl's social outing outfit but it's not completed yet.'

'Oh, I'm not here about that.' said Sebastian. His red eyes stare at you gently and your heart skips a beat. 'I'm here for you.'

Your face goes really red and you feel flustered at his words.

'E-E-Excuse me?' you stammered, not looking directly into his eyes.

'I hear from Miss Hopkins that you're quite talented in making servants' clothing.'

A feeling of disappointment sinks inside of you. _'Oh. So he's talking about that.'_ You plaster on a smile and nod your head enthusiastically. 'Yes, the Phantomhive servants need new clothing?'

Sebastian nods his head and he pulls out a slip of paper from his breast pocket. 'Yes. Usually, Miss Hopkins is the one in charge in making the uniforms but this time, she has referred me to you if there are any problems. I have listed the number of servants here so I came in to see if you could give me a price.'

'O-Oh yes. I can do this right away. If you don't mind, have a look around first while I'll calculate the price.'

Your shaking fingers snatch the paper away from his hand and you scramble to the counter to pound out the numbers. As you pound away at the abacus, you sneak a glance at Sebastian who is observing the large wedding dress that you have recently made and Mrs. Evans had it set up in the display window.

The bright sunlight shines through the large windowpanes, casting almost an aura over him. His face and his body are too beautiful even for a normal human.

' _What are you doing, Eva? Concentrate on this!'_ you scolded yourself. You shake your head and continue with the noisy clacking of the abacus.

'Miss Eva?'

'Oh! Yes?'

You snap your head up to see him still staring at the wedding dress.

'Did you make this?' he asked, pointing at the white wedding gown.

'Yes, it's one of my latest creations.'

'It looks a lot different from the other wedding dresses that I have seen before.'

'It's a new style that I invented but it seems like the idea isn't popular with the women who are coming in.'

'That's a shame. It's such a waste to see this beautiful dress hanging on the mannequin like this.'

'There's no need for any sympathy, Mr. Michaelis. As long as someone praises it, it's good enough for me. Anyways, I've already calculated the price here, Mr. Michaelis. Is this alright?'

Sebastian quickly walks over to the counter and his quick eyes dart from side to side with a look of concentration over his face as he calculates the numbers you have pounded out.

'Hmm. Are you sure this is right? The price is a lot cheaper than what Miss Hopkins usually charges.' he muttered under his breath.

'My rates are a bit cheaper than Miss Hopkins.' you said, tucking the pencil behind your ear. 'I know nobles want their servants to look presentable but some of them don't want to pay an extravagant price for it. Don't worry though. I'll make sure all the materials are good quality and it will be worth it.'

Sebastian shakes his head at your answer. 'Excuse me, but let me borrow this.' he said, reaching over for the pencil behind your ear. His gloved fingers brush against the side of your face, leaving a burning feeling coursing through your face. Your heart couldn't take it any more as it beats faster and faster from his touch.

'How about I'll offer you this price? I believe the young master would agree with this too.' He crosses out the current number you have circle and replaced it with another number.

'But that's too much!' you exclaimed. You try to get the pencil away from him but his gloved hands are too quick for you.

'I think you're underestimating yourself, Miss Eva. Your work is superb and I can tell from the wedding dress over there. So this price should be right for your skills.' he said, pointing at the creation in the display window.

'Wellll.' You hesitated as you stare at the large number scribbled down in front of you.

'Either take it or I'll have to refer back to Miss Hopkins to find another seamstress.'

You let out a sigh and shake your head at him. 'You got me then. I'll do it for this price.'

'Good.'

Sebastian's lips curl into a smile and he pushes the slip of paper back towards you. You glance at the list of servants written down on the sheet of paper. 'From the number of servants, it's not very many of them so I could get the uniforms finished in a short period of time. Do you prefer for the servants to come in or would you like me to finish the uniforms at the earl's manor?'

'It's preferable if you can come and finish at the manor. I cannot leave the mansion unattended if we bring all of the servants out here and the young master is quite busy.'

'Oh.'

You feel suddenly taken back from his words, the fact that you will be staying in the same house as Sebastian nearly brings you joy and fear all at once.

'Miss Eva, is that alright? If it's a problem, I could-'

'Nope, it's fine.' You interrupted him and give him a smile. 'How about I'll come in a week from today?'

'That should be fine. I'll let the young master know that you will be coming.'

'Alright, everything is set.' you said, cheerfully. 'I'll be seeing you in a week's time.'

Sebastian gives you a slight nod and the usual bright smile. 'Yes, I'll see you later, Miss Eva. Please take care of yourself.'

He walks out of your store and before disappearing from the display window, he gives you a wave, which you gladly return back.

'Ughh.. That was too much for my heart to take.' you breathed, placing your hand over your chest where your heart was racing way too many times. 'But, it was nice of him to compliment my wedding dress.'

You walk out from behind the counter and walk over to the mannequin. _'It took me many nights to figure out how to sketch out the most beautiful dress.'_

Your rough fingers stroke the delicate lace and silk with tiny pearl beads decorating the bust. _'I hope someone does get to wear this dress on their wedding day. That would be the happiest moment of my life if that happens. Anyways, it's time to close up the shop and head back home.'_

With quick strides, you change the sign "OPEN" to "CLOSED" and lock the door after. 'Now, let's get my coat and then-'

A sudden agonizing pain erupts from your scar, making you fall down to the carpeted ground.

'Ughh.' Your hand grasps over your shin and massaging it, hoping the pain will go away.

' _I forgot about the pain when Mr. Michaelis came in.'_ You rest your forehead on the carpeted ground and curl your body on the side, waiting for the pain to pass.

' _I hate this scar. It makes people afraid when they see me like this.'_ You hear the ticking of the clock as you wait out the pain to pass from your body. _'I hope this won't happen when I'm at the Phantomhive manor. I don't want him to think I'm disgusting.'_

As the pain slowly subsides, you slowly get back up and lock the shop for the rest of the day.

The week has flow by quickly and you have notified all of your customers that the dress shop is going to be closed for a few days. You told Mrs. Evans that the shop is going to be closed, you could even hear the excitement coming from her voice that she is going to have some time to spend with her husband.

The rocky carriage stops with a jerk and Sebastian's face beams at you from the outside of the carriage door. The door opens and you step out of the carriage with Sebastian's help.

'Welcome to the Phantomhive mansion, Miss Eva.' said Sebastian.

'Thank you, Mr. Michaelis.' you said, politely.

'There's no need for any formalities, Miss Eva since you are here at the Phantomhives' hospitality. Just call me Sebastian.'

Your heart skips a beat and you nod your head quickly. 'O-oh, okay.' you stammered. 'Thank you, Sebastian.' You carefully said his name and his name rolls off of your tongue. Hearing his name said by your own voice sounds quite pleasant to your ears. You want to say his name over and over again but you keep the burning desire deep within yourself.

'That's good. Remember, no formalities.' he said, giving you another brilliant smile.

You walk out to the stairs where you see a young boy with an eye patch and dressed in what you recognized as one of Nina's eccentric creations.

' _So, this is the Phantomhive earl?'_ Your quick eyes scan up and down at the boy, inspecting his facial features. Despite wearing a smile over his face, you can still see a sense of anger and mistrust coming off of him.

'Miss Eva, welcome to my manor.' said the young boy. 'I've heard many things about you from Miss Hopkins so I really look forward to your work.'

'Thank you for your kind words and for inviting me, earl. I will make sure that my work will please you when I am done.' you said, nodding your head at him.

'That's good to hear. If you do need anything like cloth or any other materials, please don't hesitate to ask Sebastian. He will make sure that you will have everything that you need. Sebastian, please lead Miss Eva to the sewing room and make sure that she will be comfortable during her stay here.'

'Yes, my lord.' answered Sebastian.

'Excellent. I will be off then.' The young earl heads up the stairs first, disappearing inside of the mansion.

'Miss Eva, like the earl has said, please don't hesitate and ask if you need anything.' said Sebastian as he takes your suitcase from you.

'Okay.'

You stare up at the enormous mansion, astounded by the beautiful monstrosity. Green ivy covers the building, climbing all over the grey stone and winding itself around the columns. Large windows line up neatly with each other, glimmering in the bright sunlight.

'Please follow me, Miss Eva.' said Sebastian, gesturing his hand up the stairs. You swallow a bit when you see the amount of stairs that you had to walk and your hands curl into fists.

' _Okay, Eva. You can do this. Don't let Sebastian see that you can't walk up the stairs. The scar is not going to stop me.'_

Biting down on your bottom lip, you walk up the stairs as normally as possible without giving a hint of being in the slightest bit of pain.

' _Almost there, Eva. Almost there.'_

Suddenly, your injured foot gives way and you stumble slightly over the top of the stairs.

'Be careful.' Sebastian's arm supports you from falling face first onto the ground.

'I'm sorry.' you said, quickly backing away from him. 'Miss Hopkins often teases me because I'm quite clumsy.'

'There's no need to apologize, Miss Eva. As long as you are all right, it's fine.' he answered, flashing you a brilliant smile. Your heart skips a beat but you continue to maintain your composure.

You step on top of the last step and peer up at the large mansion. The large main hall is almost beautifully haunting to you. The dimmed lights of the hanging candelabra in the ceiling are romantic but eerie at the same time. Large pieces of marble tiles line the floors and white marble statues decorate the hall.

Hanging along the walls, pictures of what you presumed are the dead ancestors of the Phantomhive family stare at you with their dull eyes. In the middle of the hall, the majestic portrait of the young Phantomhive earl is hung.

It is a cold and uninviting environment and a cold feeling fills up inside of you. You let out a small shudder and automatically, your hands rub your shoulders for warmth.

'Are you cold, Miss Eva?' Sebastian looks at you with a face full of concern.

'Uhh. No, I'm alright.' You plaster on one of your infamous smiles.

Sebastian's face doesn't look convinced of your answer but he gestures to the side wing of the mansion. 'Please follow me. I'll lead you to the sewing room where you will be staying.'

You nod your head and follow him up the stairs of the main hall. Your heels click coldly on the marble floors and the sound of your shoes quickly changes as you walk on the lush red carpet of the west wing of the mansion.

'Miss Eva, is there any preference for meal times? I could request the chef to make something to your liking.'

You shake your head at his request. 'I actually brought my own food. I will borrow the kitchen from time to time if the chef doesn't mind.'

Sebastian turns around to look at you and immediately, he bursts out laughing, clutching his abdomen with his white-gloved hands.

'Wait! What's so funny?' you sputtered. You could feel your face growing warm with embarrassment.

'I never had a guest bring their own food. I usually have to make sure that the food is prepared for them. Please forgive me for laughing at you.' Sebastian stifles a chuckle. 'But if you really did bring your own food, please feel free to use the kitchen as you please.'

'O-oh. Okay. Thank you.' you muttered under your breath.

The two of you walk down the hallway which seems like it is the longest hallway that you have ever walked in your life.

'You're quite adorable, Miss Eva. Do you have a boyfriend or a fiancé?'

'Huh?' Your forehead wrinkles in confusion and surprise at the butler's surprising words. You couldn't believe how frank and straightforward that the butler is towards you. Your heart skips a beat at his question.

' _Maybe he wants to know if I'm single. If that's what he is implying.'_ You stare at his retreating back.

'No, I don't have anyone special in my life. The dress shop has always kept me busy that I don't have much time to socialize.'

'Hmm. That's quite ironic, isn't it?' Sebastian stops in front of you and he slowly turns to look at you. 'You sell wedding dresses that are filled with hopes and dreams for women to wear on their wedding day. But yet, you haven't found someone that you want to love.'

You gaze down to the floor, wishing that he didn't have to say it like that. 'Well, you're right in a sense.' You stare outside of the window, looking at the grassy pastures. 'How do I put it? I want to find happiness but I just don't really know whether to look for it or just wait for it to find me. While I wait for the right chance, I pour all of my efforts into the wedding dresses. Seeing these women dress with the most beautiful dresses and the expression that they have is good enough for me. I'm just happy in sharing those moments with these women even if I don't find love.'

You look at Sebastian who is staring at you blankly.

'Ah! I'm sorry.' You wave your hands in front of him, waving off the words that you said to him. 'That was just me rambling on.'

With the turn of his heel, Sebastian continues on the long journey. _'Ugh. I probably sounded like a weirdo.'_ you thought as a sinking feeling fills up inside of you. You follow Sebastian, watching his every movement from behind.

'Do you have someone that you love, Sebastian?' you blurted out to him.

Sebastian chuckles at your question and he doesn't stop to look at you. 'Well, I do have someone in mind right now and we have seeing each other often. I think it will be our third year together.'

Your heart sinks even further and you look down at the ground, unwilling to look at his figure. 'What is she like? Is she beautiful?' you asked in your struggling voice.

He stops to think about your question, tucking his gloved hand under his chin. 'Hmmm. I would say she's quite beautiful in my eyes. She's taken my heart many times and I enjoy spending time with her. Most of all, we have a lot of things in common. I feel that I could spend the rest of my life with her. '

'Oh, that's nice.' You blink back your tears and clear your throat, trying to hide your broken heart. 'If your special lady needs a wedding dress, you know who to call'

'Hahah. That's right. Of course, I'll ask you when the time is perfect.' Sebastian flashes you a smile and you force a smile back.

'Alright, here we are.' He gestures at a pair of large polished wooden doors and he turns on the golden handle. You hold your breath as he opens the door.

Sunlight floods into the bright room, making it feel quite warm and cozy. It feels different in comparison with the eerie looking main hall. Large mannequins line up neatly against the wall and a beautiful wooden table is set in the middle of the room, giving you ample work space. Bolts of colorful cloth are stacked perfectly on the shelves and two of the very best sewing machines are stored neatly on the bottom shelf.

'Wow.' You breathed in, almost forgetting the dreadful news that you heard about Sebastian's sweetheart. You step into the room, looking at the luxurious setting that you have been granted for the next couple of weeks.

'Miss Eva, this is your new workspace. Next to this room is your bedroom and across from the sewing room is my room.' Sebastian explained. 'So if there is any troubles, please let me know any time of the day. You're free to use the sewing room any time at your own leisure.'

You smile as your hand smooth out the wooden grain of the worktable. 'That's perfect. I would like to start work right away, starting with everyone's measurements. Is that alright with you?'

Sebastian nods his head in agreement. 'Of course. I'll gather all of the servants in about an hour. I'll give you some time to explore around the room so you can get a feel of it. Sounds fair?'

'That sounds perfect.'

Sebastian flashes you another one of his perfect smiles. 'Now, if you please excuse me.' He leaves you alone in the room, following behind him is a dry click of the doorknob as he closes the door behind him.

You sit down on the wooden bench and rest your head against the table.

'He has a girlfriend already huh? Why am I not surprised?' you muttered your breath. A feeling of sadness and loss fills up inside of you. 'Miss Evans was right. I should have taken the chance but now, there's no point.'

You slam your fist against the table, shaking the wooden legs underneath it.

' _The quicker I finish this assignment, I'll forget about him.'_ You take off your cloak and start to explore around the room.

As promised, Sebastian has called all of the servants to arrive to your sewing room. The servants are lined up one by and one outside of your room and your quick hands measure every necessary part to make the uniform.

'Alright, you're all done.' you said, scribbling on the clipboard that is beside you. The young boy with straw colored blonde hair named Finny starts to get dress.

'Wahh! I can't wait for my new uniform.' said Finny. 'Can you make it the exact same colors, Miss Eva? I really attached with these.' He points at his yellow checked plaid pants and his white tunic shirt.

'Sure, that's no problem.' you said, pleasantly. 'I'll make it the exact same colors but they are going to be a bit bigger since you are still growing.' '

Yay! Thank you, Miss Eva.' He gives you a great big hug and you couldn't help but laugh at the innocent, cute boy.

'Now, run along. I have to get work done, Finny.'

'Yes, I'll see you later then.'

Finny dashes out the door and you quickly sit down on the wooden chair beside you. Again, the old scar starts its own fiery pain in your leg and your hands massage your shin and thigh.

' _I guess I pushed myself a little too much. I didn't take any breaks in between measuring.'_

A gentle knock on the door interrupts your thoughts and you turn your head to see your visitor.

'Is this a bad time? I was wondering if you could do my measurements.' said Sebastian with a smile.

'No, not at all. Come right on in.'

Ignoring the pain, you stand up and gesture to the small podium that is in the middle of the room.

'Just leave your briefs on but your shirt will have to come off.' you said, getting another measuring tape ready and a clean sheet of paper for you to write down his numbers.

' _Is he ready yet?'_ Your eyes widen at the sight of his nearly naked body standing right in front of you. Almost like the pristine statues that you have seen in the churches, Sebastian stands on the podium wearing only his white briefs. Every part of his body is muscular from the hard life as a butler and his skin is milky white, reminding you of the moon.

' _Wow.. Who would have thought..'_ you thought and you take a gulp, knowing that your hands will be touching all over his body.

'Whenever you're ready, Miss Eva.' said Sebastian, waiting for you to start.

'Oh, right.' You quickly snap out of your trance and your hands immediately grab the yellow measuring tape to start measuring his body. 'Alright, stand still.' you said, wrapping the tape around his waist. 'Hmmm. 30 inches..' Your hands work fast and efficient and the measuring tape wraps around his body like a writhing yellow snake.

' _Wow. His body is in perfect proportions.'_ you thought as you measure his long legs. ' _It's like almost working with one of those mannequins back at the shop.'_

'Okay, legs are done.' You scribble the number on the sheet of paper and you step on the small stool to level with Sebastian. 'Alright, Sebastian, if you don't mind, can you lift up your arms to the side?'

Sebastian obeys your orders and lifts his long arms out to the side. 'I apologize if this tickles.' you said and you lean your head against his chest to get the measuring tape around his body so you can measure his chest. The warmth from his chest warms the side of your face and you can hear the soft beating of his heart.

' _I can't believe I'm that close to him!'_ You control yourself and measure his chest and arms. 'Very good numbers too.' you commented, staring down at the sheet of paper. 'You're almost like a perfect proportionate human being, Sebastian.'

'Hahaha. Thanks, Miss Eva. That's the first time someone has ever said that to me.'

'I'm just telling you as a seamstress. Usually, human bodies are not that proportioned so we often have to make adjustments. One last measurement around the neck and then you're good to go. Arms down.' You playfully tap his shoulders to get his arms down and he obliges, patiently waiting as you tie the measuring tape around his neck.

'Okay. All done.' you said with a smile, scribbling the last number down. 'You can get dressed now.'

'Thanks again, Miss Eva.' answered Sebastian, gratefully.

'It was nothing. Part of my job as a seamstress.' You drape the measuring tape over your neck and carefully pin his measurements with the rest of the servants' measurements on the mannequins.

'Miss Eva, I was wondering how long the uniforms will take.' he asked, slipping the blouse back over his body.

'Mm. Shouldn't be that long for the men's uniform but for the maid, I have to do a bit of improvising on it. So, a week would be the most?'

'Oh, that would be quick.' He commented. 'It would have taken Miss Hopkins at least two weeks to make the uniforms.'

You chuckle under your breath and stretch your arms out in front of you. 'You better not let Nina know that. I'm sure she would be quite angry with you.'

'Haha. But it wouldn't matter anyways because she disliked me from the beginning.'

'Well, different seamstresses work at different paces. I just work a little faster than her.' you said.

' _But in reality, I just want to get out of here as possible so I can forget about you.'_

'Perfect then. I'll let the earl know about your estimated date and he will prepare the payment for you.'

You bow your head in thanks. 'Thank you very much, Sebastian. If you can excuse me, I better start on the uniforms.'

'Yes. Please don't let me stop you. I apologize for intruding.' He steps out of the room, carefully closing the door behind him.

'Man…' You moaned under your breath. 'Who knew that he had such a good looking body?' You stare at the measurements that you have taken down for him. A deep sad feeling grows inside of you, knowing that another woman was being touched by his long white slender fingers and embraced by his strong arms.

'Eva.. What are you thinking?' you muttered under your breath. You shake the jealous thoughts out of your head and head over the mannequin to start working.

The sound of the sewing machine clacks gaily as your foot presses against the pedal. The dim candlelight is the only light source that you have now that night has fallen, making the room very dark.

Five mannequins stand in the back behind you, pinned with pieces of your basic creation and you hum as you start to finish the last basic structure for the maid's dress.

' _Hmm. I have to put a little more material in the skirt but Nina added some sort of pinning mechanism where the maid can pin her skirt up properly so it doesn't get in the way.'_

Your foot stops pressing against the pedal and you lift up the makeshift skirt to look at it carefully. ' _But, I will make it even better.'_

You pin the skirt to the mannequin and stand back to look at all four of the mannequins.

'Very good. When the basic structure is done, it will be easy to make more of the same thing.' you muttered, wiping the sweat off of your brow. 'I guess I could turn in for the day and tomorrow morning start on the rest.'

You glance at the clock where its hands point at 12:00 AM. You walk around from the counter and then suddenly to one of your fears come true. Another attack from your scar comes jolting out, almost crippling your ability to walk.

' _Oh no! Not now!'_

'Ahh.'

You lean against the counter, gripping onto your leg. _'I thought it wasn't going to happen again since I already had a small attack earlier this afternoon.'_

To make matters worse, this is one of the worst seizures that you ever had. Your arm unconsciously brushes against the desk, knocking things over the table and you slump down to the ground, reeling over in pain.

' _Oh my god. I don't think I could get up this time.'_

'Miss Eva? Are you alright?'

Your heart froze when you hear Sebastian's voice behind the door. You bite down your lip, fearing that your cries of pain will alert him.

'Miss Eva?'

More knocking ensues on the wooden door.

'Miss Eva? Are you alright in there?'

' _Please leave. Don't come in.'_ you thought pleadingly. Your worst nightmare comes true as the wooden door creaks open and Sebastian walks into the room.

'Miss Eva?'

You look at him with a pained expression, still holding onto your leg.

'Miss Eva, are you alright?' He scrambles over to you and tries to sit you back up. 'Did you injure yourself?' he asked, quickly. 'I'll get the doctor right away and-'

'No.' You finally manage to say a word and you hold onto his sleeve. 'This.. Is normal.' you huffed as your grip over his arm gets tighter.

Sebastian looks at your leg and then suddenly, he gently lay you back down on your side.

'Wait! What are you doing?' you said in a panic.

'Excuse me, Miss Eva. Please forgive my intrusion.' His quick hands start to take off your shoes and pull off your stockings.

'No! Please! Don't touch me!' you cried, trying to get up but the pain at your hips stops you from moving. You feel the cold air strike your skin as he pull away your stockings and pushes your dress up your leg.

'Please don't look at it. It's ugly.' you said quietly with tears rolling down your face.

'So this was why you stumbled over the stairs.' he muttered. 'Miss Eva, please forgive me for not noticing it sooner. But this tattoo…' His hand grips over your thigh where the butterfly tattoo is etched on your skin and it causes you to scream out in pain.

'Your real name is Kana, isn't it? I recognized your tattoo even though it's covered with all of these scars. Kana, the most beautiful murderer that she has ever been bestowed in London. You changed your appearance quite a bit.'

Your fingers clawed at the carpeted floor as more pain shoots up your leg. 'Please don't say anything any more.' you managed to huff out. 'It's been… hard for me… to hide my identity. Ugh.' More tears fall onto the carpet, making a wet stain in the lush textile.

Sebastian lets out a sigh and then, his warm hands start to massage your leg, shooting more pain down your body.

'Ah! It hurts!' you gritted your teeth, gripping on your leg even more.

'Just bear with it for a while.' he said to you comfortingly. You bury your face in the carpet and closing your eyes tightly, hoping the pain will pass soon enough.

Slowly, the pain starts to dull away into a small prickling pain and you lay on the carpet, gulping deep breaths of air. Your fingers uncurl from your fists, leaving red fingernail marks in your palm.

'How are you feeling now, Kana?'

'It's better.'

Sebastian pull your dress back down, covering the ugly scar running down your leg but you make no movements in getting up. The shame and embarrassment slowly rises inside of you, knowing that he saw your scar and he discovered your identity.

'Come on, Kana. Up you get.'

His long arms wrap around you and he gently sits you back up. Your hands push him away and you quickly look away from his gaze.

'I can get up myself.' you said in a small voice. 'But please, forget everything that you have seen and said. I'm Eva, not Kana, Sebastian.'

You slightly wobble as you stand back up on your feet with the help of the desk. But your back is turned towards Sebastian, not wanting to meet his eyes.

'Kana…' Sebastian started to say.

'Please leave.' Your voice sounds cold and harsh, unrecognizable to your own ears. Your sharp ears pick up the sounds of him getting up and brushing the dirt away from his uniform.

'I apologize for coming in without your permission, Miss Eva. If there is anything that you need for the pain, call me and I'll bring some ointments for you. I wish you a good night.'

His voice still sounds kind as if nothing has happened and he walks out of the room, closing the door right behind him.

Everything inside of you comes crashing down and you bury your face in your hands with tears pouring out. _'I can't believe it. He saw the scar and above that, he knows who I truly am.'_

The feeling of disgust at yourself on how you treated him horrifies you and you hobble over to the stool that is behind the counter. _'After when this job is done, I need to leave the country. It's too dangerous for me to stay here in London for too long.'_

Rather than going back to your bedroom, you holed yourself up in the sewing room and only leaving to take a quick bath or washroom break. The only fear that you had is that you might bump into Sebastian along the way so being in the sewing room is the only safe haven in the mansion.

With your sharp ears, you can hear his footsteps stopping in front of your room, bringing cups of tea and leaving it outside of the room but you refuse to drink anything that he is offering to you. Knowing that he knows your identity, you didn't know whether he slipped something in your food since it might have been poisoned with something.

Your stomach rumbles from the lack of food but you continue to ignore it and work on the outfits.

' _I want to finish this all up and leave right away.'_ you thought. 'Ouch!' Blood oozes out of your finger and the sewing machine needle is dyed red from your blood.

'Oh, great.' you muttered. You stick your finger in your mouth to suck the blood while you fish for a bandage in your apron. 'It's a good thing that I carry these around with me.' You tie a bandage around your finger along with the other bandages that are covering your hands.

Sighing, you rest your head in your arms and neglect the bloodied needle. Exhaustion and hunger sets in and with the warmth from the sun, your eyes start to slowly close. _'Maybe I'll take a small nap.'_ You slowly drift off in dreamless sleep.

 _ **You stare at the wedding dress that is hanging on the door. The feeling of excitement builds up inside of you because you are going to marry someone that you promised to spend the rest of your life with. Your hands smooth out the soft white wrinkles in the dress and you look in the mirror. A beautiful young girl stares at you with her beautiful dark raven locks cascading on her shoulders.**_

' _ **Today's my wedding day.' You whispered to your reflection. 'No point in backing out now. I already gave up everything to be with him.' Your mind floods with the promises that the love of your life has whispered in your ear and you couldn't help but let out a girlish giggle. The hopes and dreams as a little girl of marrying someone are finally about to come true.**_

 _ **You slip on the simple white wedding dress and head downstairs where the priest and the guests were waiting for you. Your heels clack down and then, you remembered that you forgot something.**_

' _ **Ah, my bouquet.' You exclaimed. You turn around to head back up the stairs and then suddenly, you hear a girlish giggle and a familiar deep voice.**_

' _ **What are you doing? Shouldn't you be waiting at the altar for your wife?' said a girly voice.**_

' _ **Don't ruin the moment right now by saying that.' Your soon-to-be husband pins a woman to the wall with his gloved hands. His suited body presses against the woman and he grinds his hips against hers.**_

' _ **Let me enjoy the small moment that I have with you before I head to the altar. Otherwise, I won't get a chance after.'**_

 _ **You hide behind the corner, watching the pair's rendezvous.**_

' _ **Alright, I'll make your time worthwhile.' A slender small hand wraps around your husband's neck, immediately you hear moans from the pair.**_

 _ **You couldn't take it anymore and you storm out from your corner. 'What do you think you're doing?' you shouted.**_

 _ **The pair freezes and your husband looks at you with red rouge lipstick covering the side of his neck. You recognize the woman as one of your best maids.**_

' _ **Kana…' stammered your husband. The feeling of anger and betrayal builds up inside of you.**_

' _ **When did this all happen?' you muttered under your breath. The pair doesn't answer you. You take another deep breath and stare at the love of your life.**_

' _ **I thought you loved me. Those promises… Were they all a lie?' you asked with tears filling up in your eyes.**_

 _ **Your husband smirks at you and he pulls the woman closer to him. 'You stupid cow. You thought that you believed all that?'**_

 _ **Suddenly, he pulls out a small pistol aiming directly at you. 'I was planning to keep this all under wraps. Use you as my wife because you have the status in society. I could use that to my benefit. But now that you have found out, there's no point in keeping you as my wife or alive for that matter.'**_

 _ **Immediately, fear runs through your body and you start to run down the stairs. Bullets spray through the air and you continue to duck for cover.**_

 _ **A ringing shot blasts in your ear and you fall to the ground. Blood pours through your leg as a large wooden splinter has embedded in your leg.**_

 _ **You look up to see your husband pointing his pistol at you. The dark barrel of the gun stares at you, ready to end your life.**_

' _ **Until death do us part, Kana.'**_

Your eyes snap open and you breathe heavily with sweat forming over your forehead. 'It's been a while since I had that dream.' you muttered. Tears form a small path from the corner of your eyes and you wipe them away.

A realization crosses your mind when you realize that you are lying down on something soft. You quickly sit up and look around the room.

'Where am I?' you muttered. You're not in the sewing room but rather in someone else's room. 'This isn't my room either. Oh my goodness, did I sleep walk into someone's room?'

Suddenly, the door creaks open and your heart nearly sinks to the ground at your surprise visitor. Sebastian walks in with a silver tray covered with a silver dome.

'Oh, you're finally awake.' he said, pleasantly.

'Where am I?' you asked him.

'You're in my room. I knocked on the door but you didn't answer me so I went in to make sure that you were okay. You haven't been eating and sleeping properly so I took you back to my room which is the closest to the sewing room.'

Fear sets in, thinking that he might have done something to you. 'Sorry for troubling you then. I'll leave now since I feel better.' you said, quickly and you slide off the bed.

'Wait.'

In a flash, Sebastian pushes you down on the bed, towering over you while still holding onto the platter in his other hand. 'Don't run off, Kana.' he said with his eyes glowing dangerously red. 'I promise that I won't do anything to you.'

'Alright, alright. I won't.' you said hurriedly. You want him to get off of you since his towering position is making you squirm underneath him.

'Good.'

He lets go of you and you carefully sit up in bed. 'Here, eat something.' The silver dome reveals a bowl of steaming hot vegetable soup with a side of soft white bread. 'Eat. I promise that I didn't poison It.' he said with a smile, sliding the platter onto your lap but it doesn't encourage you to pick up your spoon.

Despite your stomach growling, you turn your head to the side, refusing to look at the soup. Sighing, Sebastian shakes his head and he takes the bowl away from you. Silently, he blows the spoonful of soup before serving it to you.

'I'm not a kid.' you said, giving him a stony face.

'The way you're acting is almost as bad as the young master, Kana. Eat or else I'll take other drastic measures that I'm sure it will make you hate me for it.'

' _Ugh. No choice then, right?'_ You reluctantly open your mouth and the spoonful of hot vegetable broth spreads over your tongue, nourishing your tired body. He patiently waits for you to finish swallowing before giving you another spoon. After last drop of soup is gone and every breadcrumb is swallowed, your body feels better.

'Feel better, right?' said Sebastian as he collects the empty bowl and sets it back on the platter. 'Now sleep, Kana. I know you have been working non-stop for days and you haven't been eating anything at all. There's no need for you to be modest so stay here and sleep. I'll wake you up tomorrow morning.'

He pats your head, making you feel like a kid but something bothers you. 'If you excuse me, Kana.' Sebastian starts to get up and then, your hand reaches out, grabbing onto the end of his sleeve.

'Kana?'

He turns to look at you and you slowly gaze down in your lap. 'Is something the matter? Are you still not feeling well?'

He leans over to take a better look at your face. You shake your head and still continue to avoid his gaze.

'Why are you being so nice to me?' you muttered. Sebastian's face mixes with a bit of confusion at your question.

'The young master has ordered me to take care of you during your stay but I-'

'No, I don't mean that.' you interrupted him. 'I meant why are you so nice to me even though you know who I am?'

Sebastian slides the platter back on the dresser and he sits down beside you on the bed.

'You know why I mistrust all people? Kana, the most infamous murderer for murdering all of the grooms before they are about to step foot to the altar to marry their loved ones. I was ruthless because I wanted to take away the happiness from society. A man robbed my happiness so I don't see why I should do the same to others.'

'Is that why you decided to become a seamstress? As a way of repenting?' he asked.

'I was tired of it all. Tired of being unhappy with my own life. I thought that I should give back to society's happiness by making beautiful wedding dresses. You see, I found out that I have a good gift in making clothes so I did my apprenticeship with Nina Hopkins and then I became her business partner. The only thing that reminds me of my old life is the scar. '

Your hand immediately goes to your leg where the scar is a permanent reminder of your fall.

'The scar is the beginning of where all the evil happened. The pain that comes along with it is a way of punishing me for my actions.'

'Kana.'

His gloved hand slips into your hand, comforting you for all of the pain that have occurred in your life.

'I thought I could have my own happiness when I met you.' Your eyes fill with tears as you look at Sebastian. 'Who would have expected that my own love interest has already found his own happiness with someone else?'

You lift his hand up to your lips and your lips press against the back of his hand. The silky texture of his glove feels good against your lips.

'Forget everything, Sebastian. Forget that I even met you. Just do this for me so I could live peacefully in my own life as a poor seamstress.'

'Kana.'

His hands hold your face and he stares right into your eyes with tears streaming down your face.

His lips press against yours and you gasp from his sudden touch. His tongue traces the gap in between your shaking lips, asking for permission to come in. The sweet passion makes you submit to him and obediently, you open your mouth.

Your and his tongue roll over in each others' mouths and at the same time, his gloved hand glides down your neck, stroking your skin gently and it makes your body shiver with ecstasy. His tongue slips out of your mouth and you open your eyes to stare at his own ruby ones.

Fear and anxiety fills your mind, knowing that this very man could too betray all of your feelings.

'Sebastian, I can't do this. You already found someone else. I can't taint your own happiness.' you stammered, trying to look away from him but his hands are still holding onto your face.

'Don't be afraid of me, Kana.' He gently rests his forehead against yours, making you stare into his eyes even longer.

'Kana, I was lying to you about the other woman. There isn't any woman that I'm seeing. I've been waiting for you to make the first move but you always seem so distant and I thought maybe if I mentioned something about a woman, something would stir inside of you. But you gladly accepted the news, which isn't what I wanted to hear.'

His eyes peer into yours as if he trying to gaze into your soul. 'Even before I knew that you were Kana, I fell in love with the woman whose hands are scarred from the hard work she puts in to make other women feel happy on their wedding days. Don't go away, Kana or I won't know what to do anymore.'

Your mind is filled with confusion and your hands clasp over his wrists.

'I-I…' You are lost with words and you are unable to respond to him.

'I love you, Kana.' The word 'love' nearly quakes your insides and you couldn't believe what you are hearing with your own ears. 'I love you for who you are, not for your beauty. I love you.' Sebastian's words echo inside of your mind and you couldn't help but shed more tears.

' _Is this really too good to be true?'_

The thought that he loves you nearly shakes your mind but the one thing that pushed you over the edge is his eyes. His eyes are filled with love, different from the ravishing, hungry looks that men have often given you.

His eyes are filled with trust, love and respect and you couldn't believe all of this is happening all at once.

'Stay with me, Kana. What do you say?' he asked, lovingly strokes the side of your face and you know what your answer will be.

'Yes.' You manage that small response; quiet enough for him to hear you.

'Good girl.' He kisses you slowly on the forehead and makes his way down your face, licking the tears that are rolling down.

Finally, his lips find your soft lips and this time, his kiss becomes harder and more passionate, slowly setting your body on fire. Your tongue slips into his mouth and you can immediately taste something sweet inside.

Your arms unconsciously wrap around his neck, pushing his head harder to deepen the kiss. Your back hits the soft bed and his lips part away from you as the two of you gulp for some air.

'I love you, Kana.' Sebastian's deep voice rumbles those very words and it resonates inside of your mind and body.

'I love you too.' you answered. He smiles and he leans over again to kiss you once more.

Your hands curl into fists as they clutch the silky bed sheets.

'Mmgh.' A painful thrust sends waves of discomfort and you bite down on your bottom lip to prevent any of your moans from leaving your parted lips.

'Sebastian… I can't take it… any more.' you huffed.

'Is your leg hurting you?' His hand grazes over your scarred leg, making you tingle with more pleasure.

'No. Mm.'

With his hand holding underneath your scarred thigh, his lips press against your knee and make a fiery trail of kisses up your leg.

'Ah!.. Don't do that!' you moaned.

'Why not? I love every single thing about you even this scar.'

Sebastian towers over you and he guides your hands around his neck, giving you the support that you need. Tears and sweat mix with each other on your face and his fingers wipe them away.

'There's no need for you shed any more tears. Just stay with me and I promise to protect you, Kana.' he whispered in your ear.

Delirious with happiness, you pull him closer to you, making more of his body stir the explosive passion inside of you. Moans erupt from your lips and you clutch around his back, your fingers feeling every flex of his muscle. '

Stay with me, Kana. Even in the depths of hell, I will protect and love you forever.'

The bright warm sun shines into the room, slowly waking you from your dreamless sleep.

'Mm.' You squeeze your eyes shut, wanting to sleep for a bit more. _'Maybe five more minutes and then I'll get up.'_ you thought, rubbing your face on something warm. _'Hmm? What's this warm thing underneath me?'_ You didn't know what it was but the warmth feels good against your body.

'Are you cold? Come closer.' said the familiar husky voice. Obeying the order, you snuggle closer to him, closing the gap between you and the warmth.

'Good girl.'

A large hand ruffles your hair and it makes you feel like a kid, making you feel happy inside.

' _I guess I will-'_ You realize that the warmth and the hand ruffling is very real and your eyes quickly snap open.

'You can sleep some more if you like. It's still early.' said Sebastian who is watching your sleeping face and a small smile is spread over his lips. Panic sets inside of your mind and you quickly remember what had happened last night.

The feeling of the bed sheets against your skin gently reminds you that you have no clothes underneath and you were afraid that Sebastian is in the same predicament as you. You gasp and you tug all the bed sheets closer towards your naked body.

'It's a bit too late for that, Kana. I already seen everything last night.' chuckled Sebastian.

'It's so embarrassing.' you muttered, feeling that your face is flushing a tomato red as you remember your behavior last night.

'Come here, Kana.'

You shyly shuffle over to him and his arms wrap around you, warming up your entire body. His breath caresses through your hair and he kisses your forehead, then your cheeks and finally, resting against your lips.

His red orbs locks over your blue eyes, making you feel shy but you have no will to look away from him.

'Are you still afraid of me, Kana?' You shake your head and rest your head against his shoulder.

'No, not any more.' you said. 'You promised, didn't you? That you were going to protect me. If you do that, I won't have any fear.'

'Yes, that's right.' He kisses you again on the lips, pleased with your response. 'Those men don't know how precious you are but I'll make sure that you deserve the respect that you truly deserve.'

'Thank you.' you said, truly happy with your happiness.

'Kana?'

'Hmm?' You lift your head to look at him.

'Why don't you move out of the shop and live here with me?'

'Well…'

The thought of Nina and her anger of you falling in love with one of her least favorite people nags you in the back of your mind but the one thing that worries you is the shop.

' _The shop is going to close if I leave.'_ you thought.

'Are you worried about the shop?' His finger tucks your hair behind your ear and gently, strokes along the side of your face.

'A bit. I worked hard on the shop so I don't really want to give it up.' You wondered out loud as you pull the bed sheets closer to your body

Sebastian snuggles his head against your shoulder and then suddenly, he gives you a light squeeze.

'Ah! What's that for?' you sputtered.

'You're so cute when you think so hard like that. How about this? I'll let you decide what you want to do with the shop. If you want to work there, fine. It's all up to you.'

'Really? You're letting me decide?'

Sebastian nods his head and draws you closer in his arms. 'Whatever you want, my love.'

You kiss him lightly on the lips. 'Thank you- Whoa!'

Sebastian pins your wrists above your head and his eyes rake up and down upon your naked body.

'What are you doing?' you said as you feel your face growing red with embarrassment.

'Stirring me up like that… You should know better than to not do that.' He said with a smirk.

'B-but, it's light out! Can't this wait for tonight? Ahh'

His lips press against the side of your neck, tickling you with his warm breath. His kisses let out a slow burning fiery trail down your neck and onto your collarbone.

'Too late, Kana. I promise to be more gentle with you this time.'

Passion burns inside of you and you throw your hands over his shoulders, feeling every muscle underneath your fingers.

'I love you, Sebastian.'

3 Months Later:

You stand on the podium, looking at the beautiful woman staring right back at you in the mirror. Lilies decorate your braided hair, intoxicating you with their fresh lily scent. The white dress dips down low to your bust, revealing your pale skin. The skirt is voluminous, big enough to cover the scar on your leg and behind it, a small train made with gold cloth and pearls trail behind you.

'You look so beautiful, Miss Eva.' breathed Mrs. Evans. '

You think so?' you asked, staring down at yourself.

'Of course! Your wedding dress could definitely set a new trend if you had a public wedding.' she exclaimed.

'It's okay. I rather have a small wedding than a big one. I'm not too confident in myself.' you answered. 'Ow!' A bouquet of flowers whacks you on your bareback.

'Miss Hopkins! Don't do that! You could have scarred her back.' scolded Mrs. Evans.

'Hmph. You should have a little more confidence in yourself, Eva.' scolded Nina. 'You should be proud in wearing that white dress.' She gently gives you your bouquet and she kneels down on the ground to double check on the hem. 'Seriously now, I couldn't believe my eyes when you sent me that wedding invitation in Paris and my heart nearly dropped to the ground when I saw who your husband was going to be. Eva…'

Suddenly, you are engulfed in a big hug, nearly choking you. 'Nina…' you gasped. Something warm and wet falls on your arm as Nina clings to your arm.

'I wish you all the happiness in the world. You were such a good friend to me even though sometimes I abused that friendship.' she said in a small voice. You smile down at your caring friend and hug her back.

'Nina, I'm not leaving you forever. I'll only be an hour away by carriage.'

'I know but still..' Her head snaps back up and her eyes flashing with anger. 'If he does anything bad to you, I'll never forgive him!' She raises her fist in the air with enthusiasm.

'Really now, Miss Hopkins.' sighed Mrs. Evans. Suddenly, a knock interrupts the conversation and the three of you look at your unexpected guest.

'Are you ready, Miss Eva?' asked the Phantomhive earl who is donned in one of Nina's special suits for the occasion.

'Yes.' You hug both Nina and Mrs. Evans. 'Thank you, guys.' you whispered.

'It's nothing. Now, go. You don't want to keep the groom waiting.' said Mrs. Evans. You nod your head and carefully, you walk over to the earl whose hand is extended towards you.

'You look beautiful, Miss Eva or should I say, Mrs. Michaelis?'

You chuckle under your breath at the earl's words. 'Not Mrs. Michaelis just yet but that name sounds really nice.'

The earl leads you to the small chapel that is attached to the Phantomhive mansion. You take a deep breath as the church doors open and you can see the small congregation of the Phantomhive servants looking at you directly.

The earl squeezes your hand, telling you to get ready to walk and the two of you walk down the aisle in unison with the sounds of the church wedding bells. Your heart is beating so fast that you could barely stand it but you take a deep breath and continue down the aisle.

The earl stops in front of the altar and he takes your hand. 'Sebastian.' The earl extends his hand out towards his butler and then, both your hand and Sebastian join hands together.

'Now, you may be seated.' said the priest to the congregation. You shyly look up at Sebastian who is amazed at your wedding dress.

'I was right. The dress that you made is so beautiful on you.' he whispered.

'I would have never thought that I would be the one wearing this dress.'

'Together forever, Kana.' His hands squeezes yours and you squeeze back in response.

'You promised, right?' you asked with a smile.

'Yes, even if death parts us, I will still try to find a way to protect you.'

'I love you, Sebastian.'

'I love you too.'

The church bells ring in the air and sun shines in the church, shining their blessings over your happiness.


End file.
